The invention relates to an electronic module, comprising a first digital integrated circuit and test means for testing an interconnection function between the first integrated circuit and a second integrated circuit which can be connected to the first integrated circuit by way of said interconnection function, which test means comprise a shift register with a series connection for communication with a test unit, a first parallel connection to the interconnection function, and a second parallel connection to a functional part of the first integrated circuit, there being provided a test selection mechanism for activating the series connection and the first parallel connection in a test state and for activating the first and the second parallel connection in an operating state, so that the shift register is transparent in the parallel direction. The testing of digital integrated circuits in accordance with the scan test or LSSD principle is generally known: the circuit comprises flip-flops which are connected in series in a test mode and filled with a test pattern. Subsequently, the circuit is set to an operating state so that the contents of the flip-flops are modified. Finally, the flip-flops are connected in series again and a result pattern is output. Evaluation is performed on the basis of a comparison of the test pattern and the result pattern.